His Love For the Moon: A HumanxDemon Love Story
by xTsunderexTomatoxLovinox
Summary: Mizuki was the village's beautiful priestess and religious ruler. The village is one infamous for slaying demons, great and powerful. But what happens when Mizuki vanishes into the forest everyday, her eyes set on a certain wolf who's had its eyes on her?


**(Time period: past (early 1800s)**

**Geological setting: Forest with a river running through it at the base of a mountain, a village on the outskirts)**

**[A/N: This fanfiction is directly from an rp I'm currently doing with someone. I give my thanks to bordguy12. You're the best!]**

**[Chapter One]**

A dash through the vegetation of the forest , paws forcefully hitting the Terra below the running black wolf , his nose is filled with the scent of someone he is interested in , curiosity carries him towards the scent. His soft silk pelt scrapes against the forest woods , dangling leaves and branches stroke the wolf as the earth moves below him , coming close to the small sanctuary type area , a small running river collects here yet is cleared out from any protrusions from the ground except soft short bladed grass mixed with wild scented herds and mushrooms , the canopy of tree's above is not apparent here , the light filters in lighting the area with the warm hue of the sun. The wolf slows to a silent trek, laying his body low to the cool dark earth , behind the wall of tree trunks and vegetation. His dark green piercing Iris look toward the figure of a women who come;s to the sanctuary regularly , her scent is around but mostly being sunk into the wolf's nose.

Her soft voice carries across the wind, drifting through the silence of the forest. She went there to the clearing near the river every day, despite the warnings and "you are forbidden"s from the villagers, from her patients. She had originally begun to go there to collect the wild herbs and berries for medicine, but she had a different reason now... As she collected her medicinal ingredients, she was always listening to the forest around her, waiting to hear the soft breathing of a wolf from nearby. She had only recently noticed it. It was always close by, watching her every move. At first she feared it may have been trying to stalk her out as prey... but it would have killed her long ago if that were the case. She continued to return because she was curious. It was a wolf, but it didn't look anything like an ordinary wolf.. Its build was far stronger looking, more sturdy, and it had the most beautiful, piercing eyes the color of precious emeralds that were always, always looking at her. She sighed, becoming silent as the breeze blew gently around her, tousling her soft black hair. She closed her eyes, the colors of sapphires, and turned her face up toward the sun, feeling its rays softly warming her skin.

He circles the surrounding tree's or the area , his eyes never leaving from her figure. His frame is close to the tree trunks , his eyes flashing forward from behind the trees. His frame stops near the river that flows near , he lays down near the river and leans his visage toward her but staying in the shadows hiding his pelt from the light. He was invisible from her sight but not his eye's , his eyes still shown a very noticeable green , a pair of floating green irises in the dark and his right paw out of the dark into the light , the only things visible. He opens his muzzle as the wind twirls through the trunks of the forest to this sanctuary , and lowly he speaks out. _Why do you always return? Do you have no fear of me?_ The wind shuffles the canopy on overhead and the blades of grass beneath them.

She didn't jump, didn't flinch. Her scent didn't even show she had any fear. She looked in the direction of his voice and smiled slightly. "I could ask you the same thing, though, right...?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and chuckled lightly, beginning to weave a crown from the flowers growing within her reach. "You come here quite often, don't you... And I don't know why I have no fear of you... I know you could easily kill me without much trouble." Her sapphire eyes met his emerald, and she looked away as a bit of electricity seemed to spark between them. She knew this was dangerous. He was obviously a demon, considering he was able to talk; and it was well known that demons killed humans. But he made no such move. At least not yet.

_Why would I harm someone who brings no harm to me?_ He shuffles his frame in the cool grass , withdrawing his paw from the light so that now only his eyes visible. When she looked at him and turned away , he felt something , he wanted to see her eyes again. He lifts his frame and slowly stalks , moving his frame very slowly to try and catch her gaze again._ You come for the herbs here , but i feel you come for something else other than the healing plants that grow here._ As he see's her visage he lays his frame down on the cool ground yet again. _Do you seek something other than the healing Terra , or are you trying to see if you and your people can slay me?_

"These are not my people." She stated simply, leaving that to hang in the air for a few long moments. Her fingertips gently rubbed the leaves of a plant before she uprooted it and placed it in the basket she'd brought along with her. Seeing the wolf had moved again, she smiled slightly. "I have come here for something other than the herbs, though, I admit..." She chuckled quietly to herself, the soft sound floating on the breeze to his ears. "See, there's this wolf that's been watching me for a long while now... I'm curious as to why." She ran her fingers through her long, silky black hair, her eyes seeming to sparkle slightly in the sunlight.

_I'm curious to why someone will want to meet this over seeing wolf._ He starts to take in her scent again , this time her it is mixed in with those of the fragrant herbs, making something that is intoxicating to his sensitive sense of smell. He slowly blinks , the eyes vanishing from site for a second. The twirling winds die down to a low hum and breeze , his eyes never leave hers , even though she can hide them he stares deeply toward them , nothing can hide his gaze to hers. _I am __wondering why someone will want to meet this wolf , this talking , threatening wolf of the forest and hills i hear gatherers and hunters alike tell tails of._

She sighed silently, to where only his ears could pick it up. "The hunters... They are the leaders of my village. They are the ones who tell me not to enter the forest because of the dangerous, ravenous demon lurking in the shadows... Though, in all due respect," she turned and looked him directly in the eye, giving him a gentle but slightly mysterious smile, "You don't seem all that ravenous to me... Anyway, as I said, I don't understand why I wanted to come back here. Haven't you ever held an interest in something, but you couldn't explain why?" She finished tying the flower crown and placed it atop her head, tilting it to the side slightly. Her hair shifted, sending a small wave of her scent toward his ever sensitive nose. "What about you, though? Why is it that you always return to this place, where I'm sure you've known that I collect medicinal plants for the village...?"

_Every curiosity can be explained , we just do not want to admit it … _His voice lowers almost to a hum. M_ay it be lust or envy ..._ He picks up her scent , mixed with the fragrant flowers he leans his muzzle over to the light , exposing his black muzzle. His tail sways , against the foliage on the Terra and he lifts his body up , and walks a little forward to expose his visage , looking straight at her. His muzzle breaks slightly as he lowers his crown to her. _Is there something you do not want to admit , something taboo...?_ He lowers his muzzle and bites down on a small group of herbs , as he breaks them from the roots of the earth it sends out a fragrance of mint and something else that is undefinable. _Herbs can be something beautiful , healing the body and releasing something intoxicating into the air._

Her face shifted to a look of awe or amazement, a hint of something else lingering in her eyes. "They can also be poisonous... It's usually the most beautiful that are the most deadly," she murmured, smiling slightly. "Well, then explain your curiosity... You must be, if you come back here every day and watch me." She turned her body completely to him and carefully crawled forward, only about a foot or so, lessening the distance between them, if only slightly.

_Some times it takes poison to heal poison … _He turns around and walks back into the dark , laying the grass down he walks back out to her. He walks closer to her , laying down on all fours in front of her only 3 feet away from her , his pelt shifting and settling upon his frame as the wind rushes them. _My curiosity lay where yours lay as well. We might have the same curiosity ..._ His voice lowers , almost inaudible. _Maybe the same sin..._

She smiled sadly, hugging herself tightly, her palms against her shoulders. "Sin, huh? ... Ha. It's a shame that they call something that I can't help a sin." She shook her head gently, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. She crawled forward on her hands and knees closer to him, then, holding her hand out with her palm extended towards him. "Believe my words or not, demon... But I am a human without hatred for demons. I always wished to get a closer look at the demon who kept me company here in this place..." Her pale cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink and she shook her head, chuckling. "Who else but a girl as twisted as I would be blushing for a demon...?"

He withdraws his head from her touch , looking at her sternly. _A closer look ? I think that is more of a feel of a demon ... None the less, I believe you have earned that much from me, at least._ He holds out his muzzle, rubbing his nose to her palm, breathing in her lush scent and driving his nose up her arm. Standing he slowly moves his nose from her palm to her arm, stopping to where his ear sits gently against her hand. _You are surely not the first who felt for a demon , nor will you be the last... but are you not afraid from what you hear? The stories of a beautiful woman or a strong man falling for a demon, only to be eaten and consumed, or to be turned to a minion..._ He closes his eyes , deeply breathing in her scent. _Never have I heard a love story of a human and demon._

"If I am consumed, then I'll remember that, as a human, I would have died someday soon anyway. If I am turned to a minion, then I'll remember that I'll be a minion of the one I love." She gently caressed the wolf's soft fur, fingers sneaking up to rub at his ear gently. "Besides, I don't know of any demons who have let a human get this close before... You seem different than the other demons I've met in my short lifetime." She stays silent for a few long moments, then chuckles. "You like my scent, do you..? Or is it the flowers I was fiddling with earlier?"

_The flowers just mask your scent , and yes i do like your scent. it reminds me of something i can not explain ... just intoxicating ... _His nose kept creeping up her arm as she caresses him, his nose now burying into her shoulder to get more of her scent. He keeps his nose there. _Your view on love is strange , yet understandable._ His muzzle cuts a very unnoticeable grin. _How do you know I am different if you never saw another, or met another? Maybe this is how we lure in our prey ..._

"If it is then you have been successful." Her heart fell slightly at the thought, but she shook her head, smiling despite it. "Then again... you seem just as drawn to me as I am to you. Maybe this is how humans lure in their prey..." She laughed quietly, very slowly bringing up her other hand. She made sure he could see it for a while before she stroked his fur softly between his ears. "I can't explain how you seem different. You just do..." The wind blew gently across them, blowing her hair softly. It smelled of the woods, not like the other girls of the village. She was the only one who dared enter, even most men wouldn't go out of sight of the village. She'd been doing so for as long as she could remember.

He lowers his frame and lays his head on her leg gently at first, then slowly laying with his full weight, breathing in long, deep, steady breaths , taking in her scent. _For some reason , I feel I can be at peace here , with you. As you should know, not all demons are as violent as you may think. Just a handful are violent; the rest are not so._ He raises his muzzle to her shirt , sniffing and breathing in the scent from her clothes. A_nd as you also should know, this is not how we normally are, but a second state of being._ He looks up at her dazzling sapphire eyes , and then slowly closing his emerald ones. _We __can change to a human form, but with a draw back..._

"A draw back...? What would that be?" He could hear her heart rate picking up slightly, and she continued to pet him gently, her fingertips caressing the base of his ears. She leaned down carefully then and mimicked him, thinking that he would most likely wonder why on earth she did that. But she always got closer to animals by doing what was familiar to them... She inhaled his scent, and even though her nose was nowhere near as sensitive, she still shivered slightly. It was an earthy smell, giving off a warmth that she found to her liking.

He looks up at her in bewilderment. _Hmm? Have you smelled something on my pelt that is alluring to you? Maybe the herbs I have been running through?_ He gently lifts his frame away from her , his slick soft pelt runs away from her finger tips. His back is to her and he lifts his head upward to the sky. T_urning to a human form , I still retain my wolf ears; they blend into my hair. I keep my sense of smell and my teeth, noticeable unless I keep them covered._ He sits down , his banner wrapping around his base. I_ can show you, but right now I have nothing to sheath my naked body once I have turned._ He looks upward and his ears slowly twitch.

She felt a heat rise to her cheeks at the thought and shook her head slightly, surprised. "But... why would you show me your human form? I find it a wonder why you're still here, talking to me..." She cast her glance away from him for a moment, her heart beating faster yet again and her scent changing ever so slightly at the mention of his "naked body". "I-I am curious to see your human form, but... are you sure you want to show someone like me..?"

_Are you saying you would not want to see?_ He breaths in deeply and lets out a smooth steady sigh. _I have not talked to anyone , human or demon for years , it is nice to talk to someone other than the wood and the prey. Not many people see a demons true form , you may see them , they are all over. Hiding there head behind covers and hoods._ He looks back at her over his shoulder and walks toward her, circling her. He gently runs his nose on her neck, breathing in her scent, and revels in the shiver she gives in response. He then walks back to the edge of the woods. _Do you have something i can cover my self with? or would you prefer to see me in the bare?_

Her face flushed a darker crimson color as blood rushed to her cheeks and she stood, untying a long coat from around her waist. It was too long on her, but on him it would probably cover to around his knees... "It's not much, but it will cover you... at least, I hope..." Her scent swirled in with the air, tinted with arousal from her wandering mind, but it quickly subsided, leaving to wonder if it was ever there or just the mind playing tricks... "I-I do want to see... y-your true form, that is..." Sapphire met emerald, and her eyes pleaded with him silently, afraid that he would vanish into the thick of the woods and never return to the clearing again. She held the coat out to him with both hands, looking down at the ground shyly.

He trots over to her, slowly running his nose up her leg. He gently bites down onto the coat and runs into the woods. The sound of fast feet against the Terra filled the sanctuary with ruffling noise, his emerald eyes looking at her , glancing every time he can as he ran around in a circle. In the dark, all you can see are the piercing eyes. The noise changed , from a fast pace of four paws to a set of two feet pounding the softened ground , the eyes raise upward as he changes. He stops in front of her from the shadows and, tying the coat around him, he slowly steps out. His skin a sun-kissed brown , his arm emerges from the shadow as he walks toward her. He walks toward her in his grace, a heavy yet light foot steps toward her , his facial outline was gentle against the bold outline of the shadows created from the sun , his hair was as dark and as soft as his pelt as he was a wolf. The ears were the same , bold and standing on top of his head. He extends his hand to her , he gently took her hand and looked at her sapphire eyes with his emerald. "Do I disappoint, my dear?"

Her eyes scanned over his body, taking in every single detail, every line of muscle, and finally landed on his eyes, still the same as they were in his wolf form. "N-no... no you didn't..." Her scent spiked, and she shook her head furiously, trying to force away the deep crimson coloring staining her cheeks. "I-I mean... I was just surprised is all. It's difficult to imagine what you would look like in human form..." She stood and reached out for him, her fingers just barely brushing the skin on his shoulder when someone called to her from the edge of the forest. "Mizuki! Mizuki, where are you?" She sighed and pulled away her hand, letting it rest at her side. "I should have known I wouldn't get to stay so long... I was so distracted that I ended up taking longer than i was supposed to..." She looked up at him, smiling apologetically, though her eyes were darkened with sadness. "Sorry, but I have to go for now..." She started walking away from the clearing towards the thick of the forest, headed towards the village that lay beyond.

His hand stays there , in mid air. He lets out a deep sigh and smiled as she walked away , her lingering scent on her clothes kept him content. In a flash he disappears into the long coat and shaking his head out of the coat. Wondering and nuzzling the soft coat on what he should do. He looked up at the sky's and quickly took the coat and ran toward the village , at the rim of the cleared out area for the village , he lay down with the coat wrapped around his back , looking and waiting for night so he can sneak in and return the coat.

**[A/N: So, how was it? We worked hard on it, so please leave us a review to let us know how we're doing! Look forward to Chapter 2, which should be coming soon!]**


End file.
